Curiosity
by Cody-kun
Summary: Sasuke was a curious boy by nature, and his curiosity was piqued even further when he was told something was off-limits. So, naturally, Sasuke was extremely curious as to what exactly Itachi was hiding in that mysterious room of his. PWP, Oneshot, ItaSasu.


**How I ended up with the idea for this:**

**Me: Hey, give me an idea for a ItaSasu oneshot.**

**Friend: Uhh... *gives wonderful idea***

**Me: *perverted smirk* Perrrrfect.**

**And I am becoming more and more depraved by the day. Please don't flame this or whatever because you're honestly just a total dick if you do~**

**By the way, as for warnings:**

**Masturbation, anal fingering, oral sex, anal sex, oneshot, PWP, (there is literally no plot), etc etc. **

**Please review and favorite c: I love you all.**

**And Sasuke's twelve in this, and Itachi's seventeen. YAAAY MY FIRST SHOTA-ISH THING. *sobs* I just...I have no shame.**

**I'm also on AO3 and AdultFanfiction now, so yayy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke was a curious boy by nature, and his curiosity was piqued even further when he was told something was off-limits. So, naturally, Sasuke was extremely curious as to what exactly Itachi was hiding in that mysterious room of his. Sasuke was also a very smart boy, so he made sure to wait until a day where his big brother would be coming home later than usual to investigate the cause of his curiosity. That way, he could explore all he wanted without fear of being caught snooping.

He tip-toed around as quietly as a ninja, making sure none of the floorboards creaked underneath his feet, until he made it to his big brother's room. He smirked to himself. Finally, _finally_ he'd be able to see what it was his big brother wanted so desperately to keep from him.

The small raven took a deep breath to steady himself, and pushed the door open.

Well, Itachi's room sure looked ordinary. Sasuke hadn't been in here since his big brother had made that dumb rule a couple of months ago, but it looked the same as he remembered it. He pouted a little. Well, this wasn't very fun.

Sasuke quietly closed the door behind him and made his way over to Itachi's dresser. He then opened it and began shifting the contents around, trying his hardest to find something, a_nything_ remotely interesting. He grumbled to himself when he found nothing but boxers, t-shirts, and socks, but made sure to put everything back exactly the way he'd found it. He really didn't want his Nii-san getting mad at him.

Suddenly, Sasuke heard footsteps coming up the steps.

_Crap! _He panicked to himself. It could only be one person since their parents were out of town on business. His Nii-san was home way earlier than he was supposed to be! Sasuke looked to the left, to the right, and behind him to try and find a place to hide. Then, and idea struck him.

The closet!

He ran as quietly as possible over to his newly-found haven, and dove inside. He pulled the door closed as silently as he could. Lucky for him, he'd made it just in time. Itachi strolled into his room, seemingly clueless of its other occupant. Sasuke smirked triumphantly. His Nii-san had no idea he was there, and Sasuke could still see everything through the gaps in the door. Now, he just needed to wait until he had a chance to escape…

Itachi set his bag down next to his bed, and kicked off his shoes. He then made his way over to the dresser on the other side of his room, and began shifting through the top one. For a moment, Sasuke was terrified that his big brother would notice something was wrong, but it soon passed once his brother made no indication that he'd noticed anything was amiss. The smaller raven breathed a silent sigh of relief.

The elder shut the drawer quietly. He didn't get anything out of it, which Sasuke found slightly odd, but the smaller raven didn't have much time to think on it once he caught sight of Itachi's exposed upper body.

Sasuke had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep from making any noise. He hadn't been expecting that!

Itachi threw his newly-discarded shirt into the laundry bin in the corner of his room and then made his way over to his bed to sit down. A terrible thought soon crossed the young raven's mind; what if his brother didn't leave his room for the rest of the night? What would Sasuke do then?

The tiny raven was broken out of his internal panic by a rather _interesting_ noise coming from Itachi's direction. Sasuke shot his head up and once again had to clamp a hand over his mouth to keep himself from making any sound. _No way,_ the young raven thought,_ there's no way that Aniki's…_

Another moan then spilt from Itachi's lips, which only served to prove that yes, he was doing exactly what Sasuke had thought he'd been doing. Itachi's hand was rubbing at his cock over the front of his boxers, and he'd discarded his pants somewhere. Sasuke began to feel a little lightheaded as all his blood began rushing to…_other_ places.

_No, no, no,_ he thought as he felt himself sinking into complete panic. He definitely didn't want to be caught spying on his big brother while he was doing something like _this_!

The elder threw his head back and bit his lip. He soon seemed to grow tired of simply rubbing himself through the fabric, and reached his hand under the waistband of his boxers. He began to pump his cock furiously, but then decided he wanted his boxers off. Itachi withdrew his hand from underneath his underwear, and slipped them off. He lifted his hips to help him along, and then threw his boxers onto the ground.

So there Itachi sat, in all his naked glory.

Sasuke's blood was in two places right now; one being his cheeks- which were entirely red from embarrassment- and his cock, which was growing harder by the second at this little peep-show he had been treated to.

_This is Itachi-nii, for God's sake! _The horrified twelve-year-old thought to himself. But he couldn't honestly deny the fact that, well, his older brother was hot. Especially once he began pumping at his cock again.

With no boxers to obscure his view, Sasuke had perfect sight of Itachi's hard and leaking erection from his place in the closet. The elder began pumping himself more slowly this time, almost as though he was putting on a show. He stroked from the base of his cock to the heavily leaking tip, and gathered up all the beads of pre-cum before smearing them down his length.

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as he continued to watch with rapture. The elder pumped himself expertly and soon brought his other hand from its place at his side to fondle his balls. Itachi let out a deep growl as he squeezed and pumped himself.

Sasuke's jeans were starting to feel much too tight. He _needed_ to get out of here before he went crazy!

Itachi sped up his ministrations, until he began moaning once again. He threw his head back with a deep, throaty groan and soon came, his back arching slightly, and sprayed his cum all over his naked upper body.

Sasuke was nearly hyperventilating. That was w_ay_ hotter than it should have been. He really just needed to get out of there before-

"I know you're in there, Sasuke. You can come out now."

Sasuke blanched. How on Earth had Itachi known he was there? The humiliated boy briefly considered staying put, but eventually pushed the door open and stood up. He tried to look anywhere but at the sight of his cum-covered older brother out of complete embarrassment. Itachi chuckled. His poor, foolish Otouto…

"Well, I see that got you excited," the elder said whilst staring at the obvious tent in the front of Sasuke's jeans.

The younger raven's cheeks immediately flushed crimson and he moved his hands to cover his crotch. This caused Itachi to chuckle once again. His little brother could really be far too adorable for his own good.

"Don't hide it from me, Sasuke," Itachi practically purred. "Why don't you let big brother help you with that?"

Sasuke's eyes grew wide. Was his brother actually _offering_…?

Itachi made a paw-like motion with his hand, indicating that he wanted Sasuke to come closer. The younger stood still for a moment before taking a few cautious steps towards the elder. Soon, he was standing directly in front of his naked older brother.

"I-I'm sorry for spying, Aniki," Sasuke whispered. "I didn't mean-"

Itachi quickly yanked Sasuke down until the younger was straddling him and their lips were mere inches apart.

"Otouto," he purred. "I knew you were there the whole time. I just wanted to put on a little show for my darling baby brother."

Sasuke flushed even darker. He did _that_ for him?

"I can tell that you liked it." Itachi smirked with a thrust of his hips. Sasuke hissed at the friction. He was so _hard._

"A-Aniki…" He whined. He felt like he was going to go insane!

"Shh, Otouto; I told you I'd help you, didn't I?" Itachi said with a gleam in his eye. "After all, that's what big brothers are for."

And with that, the elder crushed their lips together. Sasuke's eyes remained open for a moment as he was momentarily shocked, but he soon relaxed into the kiss and let his eyes droop closed. He then looped his arms around the elder's neck to pull him in closer. Itachi licked along Sasuke's bottom lip, which caused the younger to gasp. Itachi took this opportunity to thrust his tongue inside his baby brother's mouth. Sasuke was taken back at first- after all, this was his first kiss- but soon fell into rhythm with Itachi. Their tongues slowly danced with each other, and Sasuke soon found himself moaning at the feeling it created. Who knew kissing could ever feel so _good_?

Eventually, Itachi pulled back to allow Sasuke to catch his breath, and found that the sight of his baby brother was simply delicious. His lips were red and kiss-swollen, and his eyes were half-lidded and glazed over. The elder licked his lips.

"Sasuke," he breathed huskily. "Will you take your shirt off for your Aniki?"

The smaller raven felt heat rush to his cheeks, but nodded his head. He doubted he could refuse a single thing his big brother asked of him at this moment. Sasuke untangled his arms from around the elder's neck, and quickly slipped his shirt over his head and tossed it somewhere unimportant.

"Beautiful," Itachi breathed. He wasted no time in latching his mouth on to one of Sasuke's pink nipples, which caused the younger to cry out and once again loop his arms around Itachi's neck. He'd never been touched this way by anyone before, and he was surprised by how _good_ it felt.

"N-Nii-san," the small boy moaned.

Itachi hummed deep in his throat. The mewls and moans he received every time he flicked his tongue over the pink nub were simply _delicious, _but soon he found himself eager to move onto other things. He detached his mouth from Sasuke's nipple, which caused the small boy to whine a little at the loss of contract. Itachi smirked at the mess his little brother had become.

"Otouto, will you take the rest of your clothes off for me?" Itachi was surprised by the huskiness of his own voice; but then again, this was something he'd been dreaming about for _years._

Sasuke nodded as though he was in a stupor, and unhooked his arms from around his Aniki's neck. He reluctantly got off of Itachi's lap and stood up. He unzipped his pants and quickly yanked both them and his boxers down in one go, as he was obviously eager to get on with things, and then stepped out of them. The elder couldn't stifle the moan that left his lips at the sight of his baby brother naked and aroused. Itachi was _completely _hard again. Sasuke soon crawled back on top of Itachi, and bit his lip as his older brother began kneading his ass.

"Do you want me to make you feel good, Sasuke?"

The young boy nodded his head quickly. He trusted his big brother to take care of him.

Itachi smirked in return, and pulled Sasuke closer to him so their erections could grind together. The younger raven threw his head back and moaned beautifully at the friction.

"Ahh, N-Nii-san," He mewled.

Itachi chuckled darkly. His baby brother was so _responsive._

"Has anyone ever touched you like this before, Sasuke?"

The young boy shook his head with his eyes tightly squeezed shut. Itachi smirked. Good, so he'd be his first.

Itachi moved his right hand from Sasuke's ass down to both of their pre-cum slick cocks, and soon began fisting them. Sasuke nearly screamed at the feeling of his brother's cock _and_ hand sliding against his heated flesh. The boy never even knew pleasure like this existed. The elder sped up the speed of his right hand, and brought his left up to his baby brother's mouth.

"Suck on them, Sasuke," he said when he received a confused look from the younger. Sasuke nodded, and took the pale appendages into his warm, wet mouth. Itachi had to bite his lip in order to stifle the noises that threatened to spill out once Sasuke's shy little tongue began lathering his fingers with saliva. The elder moved his fingers in and out of the younger's small mouth, and Sasuke stared at him with nothing but pure lust in his beautiful onyx eyes. Itachi sped up the work of his hand around their cocks, and earned a delicious little mewl in return. Soon, the elder felt that the digits were slick enough, and withdrew his fingers. They were released with a wet 'pop'.

"W-What are you gonna do, Nii-san?" The younger raven asked with obvious curiosity.

"Do you trust me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I'm going to prepare you so we can make love, alright?"

Sasuke's heart fluttered. His brother had said 'make love' not 'have sex', so did that mean…?

"Nngh!" Sasuke cried out as a finger began circling his virgin entrance. _Isn't that dirty?_

The raven didn't have time to entertain such thoughts any longer as his brother's finger began slowly pushing into him. Sasuke grit his teeth. It didn't really _hurt_, it just felt strange; especially when it started wiggling around up there. But soon, that weird feeling was replaced with a jolt of pure pleasure.

"ANIKI!" He yelled as he bucked down on his older brother's finger. Itachi smirked. He knew he'd found Sasuke's prostate. The elder continued to abuse his little brother's spot and masturbate the both of them at the same time, and soon Sasuke was just a mess of moans, mewls, and screams.

"Ahh, 'N-Niki," he moaned. Itachi soon slipped another finger inside, and although Sasuke winced a little, his expression returned to one of pure bliss as the elder once again found his prostate and sped up the work of his hand.

Itachi couldn't believe how _tight_ Sasuke felt around his fingers; but then again, the boy was twelve years old _and_ a virgin. Soon, he added a third and final finger, and although Sasuke made a small noise of discomfort, he continued to buck down on Itachi's digits.

"Nnngh, Nii-san," the boy moaned. Itachi could tell he was likely getting close, and reluctantly withdrew his fingers and released his hold on both of their cocks. Sasuke whined slightly at the loss of pleasure, but a quick peck on the lips and a quiet promise of better things to come had him biting his lip and squirming on the elder's lap.

"Now Sasuke, I don't have any lube…this may hurt a lot," the elder said.

Sasuke grimaced slightly, but soon, a devious idea occurred to him.

"What if I sucked you?"

Itachi's cock twitched almost violently. "That might work." He breathed. Sasuke smirked seductively and _slowly_ moved himself off of Itachi's lap and onto the floor in front of him.

The small boy gulped. His brother really was _big_, now that he'd gotten to see it up close. He reached out one small hand to grip at the base of his big brother's erection, and began pumping it experimentally. He earned a muffled moan from the raven above him and took that as a good sign. The smaller raven began tonguing at the head a bit, and found that he liked the taste of his older brother a _lot._ Itachi's breath hitched and his hips bucked slightly. Sasuke smirked. He liked this feeling of control he had over Itachi.

He soon took the head of Itachi's cock into his mouth, and swirled his tongue over it. Sasuke then began taking more and more of his big brother's length into his mouth, and he sucked on it harshly. Itachi's hips bucked without his permission, but Sasuke luckily had enough sense to pull back before his big brother could gag him.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Itachi said.

Sasuke chuckled, and soon returned to work. He was beginning to get a little impatient, so this time he worked on getting his brother's dick as wet as possible. He lathered it in his saliva, and then soon pulled back with a thin string still connecting him to his brother's swollen cock.

"I think it's ready, Aniki," he breathed with a sinfully sweet smile. Itachi groaned. He _needed _to be inside his baby brother.

Sasuke crawled onto the bed next to his Aniki, and spread his legs wide open. The smaller boy obviously found this position a bit embarrassing if one were to judge by the way he averted his eyes or the near violent blush that adorned his normally pale cheeks. Itachi licked his lips, and soon positioned himself so he was looming over his baby brother.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?"

The boy nodded with his eyes squeezed shut. He knew this was going to hurt.

Itachi placed butterfly kisses on every area of skin he could find as his cock began pushing against his baby brother's entrance. He felt himself push past the first ring of muscle, but he could also feel how Sasuke was tensing up.

"Relax, Otouto. It will make it hurt less."

Sasuke nodded, and tried his best to relax. The elder found it actually helped a good bit, and began slowly pushing more and more of his length into his little brother. Small tears escaped the smaller raven's tightly shut eyes, but Itachi gently kissed them away. Soon, he found himself completely inside. Itachi had to take a moment to steady himself. His little brother was just so wonderfully _tight_ that it had Itachi feeling as though he was already on the verge of cumming.

"Are you alright, Otouto?" He asked in a slightly strained voice. The smaller raven nodded, and opened his eyes to peer up at Itachi.

"You can…move." He whispered. Itachi nodded, and slowly pulled out a couple of inches, before thrusting back in. Sasuke winced slightly, but otherwise showed no other discomfort. Itachi repeated this a few more times before Sasuke's pained expression slowly began morphing into one of pure pleasure. A couple thrusts later and Sasuke was arching his back, trying to get more of whatever delicious feeling his big brother's cock was causing him.

The pre-teen began meeting Itachi's every thrust with his mouth hanging open and drool beginning to slip down the side of his mouth. He was completely lost in pleasure, and it was even more intense every time Itachi managed to brush against whatever that wonderful spot was inside of him.

"M-More, Aniki!"

Itachi smirked, and soon increased the speed and power of his thrusts. Sasuke was practically screaming at this point, and his cock was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum. _At this rate_, Itachi thought, _he may even cum without being touched._

That thought caused another spark of desire to course through Itachi, and he increased the movements of his hips even more and made an effort to jab Sasuke's sweet spot every time. The small boy definitely appreciated this, if one were to judge by the steady stream of loud screams and moans pouring out of his pretty pink lips.

"I-I…I can't," Sasuke choked out.

"Cum for me, Sasuke."

And he did. Sasuke came spurting pearly white ribbons with a scream of his older brother's name and a delicious arch of his back. Itachi never even had to touch his cock.

At the sight of his baby brother cumming and the feeling of his ass trying to milk his cock of everything it had, Itachi came as well with a few long thrusts of his hips. He moaned throatily as he emptied his seed into Sasuke, and Sasuke mewled at the feeling of being filled up.

Once he was completely spent, Itachi collapsed on his baby brother; although he was careful he didn't put all of his weight onto the small boy for fear of hurting him. Both of them panted as their heartbeats slowly returned to normal.

"Hey, Nii-san?" The smaller raven mumbled sleepily.

"Hm?"

"I think I should sneak into your room more often."

* * *

**I'm going to hell.**

**Please review and favorite if you enjoyed it and are just as pervy as I am~**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
